


The Hunter or the Hunted? part 1

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: The Hunter or the Hunted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Tied-Up Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is a hunter who is out in a bounty hunt for demon!dean. Needless to say, dean remembers when he and the reader had an encounter before and decides to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter or the Hunted? part 1

Your eyes move through the crowd, looking for the monster. You spot him at the bar, a shot of whiskey and a beer chaser in front of him. 

Dean Winchester, but not really him. He was now a demon with a bounty on his head, and you were here to collect. 

Winchester was dangerous enough as a hunter, now as a demon you know he's even more so. 

You watch him head to the karaoke stage and grab the microphone.  His voice was terrible, but good Lord he was hot. Dean was always eye candy to you, but now...now he seems to ooze sex out of his pores. 

'Get a grip,' you admonish yourself. 'Professionalism.  This is a hunt. Stay on target.' Staying ON the target didn't sound too bad, and you wiggled a little on your stool, feeling a warm sensation start moving into your belly. 

You move towards the bar, a  few seats down from where Dean had been. You signal to the bartender and order a beer. 

Your eyes move back to the stage where Dean was still crooning.  His hair was longer than normal, and you liked the new look. His sleeves were rolled up and you could see the mark on his forearm as he held the mic. 

The crowd boo'd as Dean starts into another song. "You all suck," he growls into the microphone with a smirk. 

He got off the stage, ambling back to the bar.  His hand lazily grazed your shoulder as he went by you to his seat.  You keep your head down, hoping he doesn't realize who you were. 

You down your beer as Dean moves towards a blond in a short dress. His eyes were on the prize, you knew you had some time.  You had already scoped out his motel room. Now, since Dean has a plaything, you now have time to get there before he does. You hope a surprise attack will give you an advantage on the Winchester demon. 

*******************************

You park your car behind the motel. You open the trunk, lifting the panel to the hiding place with your stash of weapons.  Finding your handcuffs, emblazoned with a devils trap and other sigils, you put them on your belt in their holder. Dean was supposed to be brought in alive. 

You throw on your jacket, covering the little tank top you wore to fit in the bar scene. You quickly tied your hair into a ponytail, you hate hunting with it in the way.  Grabbing your angel blade, you slide it up your sleeve in your custom made sheath. Your flask of Holy water goes into your pocket. 

You walk around to the front of the motel, stopping at Dean's room.  You pull out your lock pick kit, kneeling down so you can see what you're doing. You smile when you hear the pop of the lock. 

Looking around you to make sure no one sees you, you slide into the room. Your nose is assaulted with the smells of sex, booze and vomit. Grimacing, you step further into the room. You spy a chair in the corner and decide on your plan. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, you pull your gun out of your holster, cocking it, you lay it on the arm of the chair as you wait.

*******************************

You hear keys in the lock, and some giggling behind the door. You grasp your gun, pointing it at the door, casually crossing your legs. 

The door swings open, Dean has his arms around the blond, his mouth hungrily on hers. 

You clear your throat. 

His eyes move to you.  The blond disentangle herself from Dean, her eyes wide. 

"Honey, I'm home," he quipped. 

"What are we going to tell the children, Dean?" you respond. The plan was to make the blond think it was a marriage issue. 

"I'm going to go," the blond mumbles, sliding out the door. 

"Close the door," you instruct Dean, standing. You raised your eyebrows at him, keeping the gun trained on him. 

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. reaching behind him, he closes the door and locks it. "Y/N,  what do I owe this pleasure?" he sneers. 

You cock your head and smirk. "You haven't heard? Bounty. I plan on collecting." 

He laughs. "My fool brother?" 

You nod quickly, moving closer. "I'm supposed to bring you in alive." 

"Is that so?" Dean started to move towards you. He eyes you up and down, like a tiger eyeing it's prey. 

"Stay there, Winchester," your finger was on the trigger. 

He pounced, grabbing your gun and in one swift motion he disarms you then does the same to the gun, dropping it to the ground. 

You drop the angel blade out of its sheath. Moving to a fighting stance you brandish the blade in front of you. 

"Come on, sweetheart, what do ya got?" Dean smirked, moving his hands in a 'come at me' motion. 

You smirk back, dropping down and sweeping your leg out, throwing Dean's legs out from under him. He growls. You move quickly, pouncing on him, one hand grabbing the cuffs from your waist. 

You had his one arm up as you sat on his chest, and almost have him cuffed when his other hand comes around and punches you in the cheek. 

You fall back. "Fuck!" you yell as you try to dive back on him. 

Dean was already on his feet, grabbing you around the waist. He threw you on the bed. 

"Tsk tsk," he clicks his tongue behind his teeth. "THAT was your plan, Y/N?" 

You squirm under him as he pins you to the bed. His bodyweight makes it impossible for you to move. You then see your cuffs in his hand. He grabs your arm and twists it above your head, cuffing it. As he tries to attach the cuffs to the headboard you punch him square in the jaw. 

His head flies back. When he looks back at you his eyes are black. He growls, shoving your other arm up to cuff you to the bed. 

You are bound.  

"So much for that bounty, Y/N", Dean sneers at you. 

"Fuck you," you seethe, spitting in his face. 

Dean runs his hand down his face, wiping it. Asmile appears. "Yes please." he says, his voice growing dangerous. "That's what I was expecting tonight. Doesn't really matter who it is."

*******************************

Dean's hands move to your face, holding it so you have to stare into his eyes. His body presses against you and you can feel his hard cock against the apex of your legs. 

His eyes turn green again, his tongue moving over his lips in anticipation. With a low growl he captures your lips in his. 

You bite at his mouth but it just spurs him on. He growls into the kiss, shoving his tongue into your mouth. 

You move under him, trying to knee dean in the groin. He  holds down your hips, grinding his cock harder against you. 

Your body starts to betray you, reacting to the demons kissing and touch. You moan into the kiss, your tongue meets his hungrily. 

He breaks away from you, standing at the end of the bed. 

"I smelled you, y/n," he smirks,  unbuttoning his red shirt.  "How could I forget that sweet smell of you soaking your panties?" 

You glare at him and struggle with the cuffs, trying to wiggle out of them. It just makes them tighter. 

"You always were easy to turn on," he continus, grasping his black t shirt at the hem and pulling it off.  "Such a little slut." 

You flush, remembering the one time you and Dean had been in a compromising situation together. The sex was fantastic, spurred on by a dangerous situation and injuries. You were both scared and sure of certain  death. Of course, neither of you would admit it. A heated argument quickly turned into mouths, teeth and hands searching for something else. 

You pull again on the handcuffs, hoping they would give a little. No such luck.

Dean slid off his boots while working on his pants button. Once he got them undone he shoves his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. Stepping out of them his eyes flash to black. "I remember how you came so hard on my tongue. " his words were husky with lust, his eyes roaming your body.  "You were so pliant in my hands." 

The demon moves back onto the bed, this time hovering over you. His hand opens your jacket and he makes a tsk sound when he finds the flask of Holy water. He places it on the bedside table. He moves his hand to your breast, rubbing you through your thin tank top, palming your flesh, making your nipple hard under his hand. 

"Mmhmm, " he murmurs. "Just like I remember". His head dips down and he bites your hard nub through the fabric. 

You buck under him, his teeth making your nerves vibrate down to your wet pussy. 

"So easy," he murmurs.  He grabs your top at the neck with both hands and rips it off. 

You gasp,  shocked by the cold hitting your hot skin. He pounces on your nipple, biting then sucking it deep into his mouth, his tongue making delicious circles on it. 

your moans spur him on, as he climbs on you, shoving his hard cock agains t you through your jeans. 

He licks and sucks, alternating between each breast. You arch against him with a groan but he pushes you back down.  

"Fuck, Dean," you mutter. Your mind was racing.  This was so wrong, you were supposed to be capturing him. But his lips were d ivine on your body. 

He pulls off of you, moving down to slip off your boots, then grabs at your skinny jeans, popping the button off. He yanks your pants off, moving so his face was between your legs. 

You look down at him, moaning when you see his tongue reaching towards your sex. Your body memory spurs  your hips on, needing to feel his tongue. Just as he touches your folds he closes his eyes, relishing your taste. You throw your head back, letting out a guttural moan. He knew just how to push your buttons, circling your clit without touching it, slowly getting closer. You move your head back up to watch him, panting at the sight of his face between your legs. Once he finally touches your pulsing bud with his tongue you throw your head back again, gasping as he shoves two fingers in you. He bites and licks your clit quickly, hungrily while pumping his fingers in and out. You moan and cry out as your orgasm racks your body. 

He pulls your clit into his moth, sucking it hard, curling his finger in you, rubbing your gspot.  You start coming again, feeling yourself squirt on his face, his tongue quickly lapping it up.  

He languidly laps his tongue against your hole, gently pushing it into you.

You try to move away, your sex sensitive.

He pulls away from you, moving his body up yours. His hard cock rubs against your lips. "Now, you better be nice." he warns, eyes flashing back to black. 

You heed his warning, sucking his tip into your mouth. You moan, tasting his pre cum. This was one of your weaknesses. You love Dean's cock. It was the same the last time you were fucking him. 

Dean grabs your hair, pulling your head up so he could fuck your mouth. You moan against his cock, letting your tongue work on his underside. You start mumbling around him. 

Dean pulls out, looking down at you with lust filled green eyes. "What was that, whore? " 

"I need to touch you, stroke you," you beg, tugging on your hand cuffs.  "I need to taste you more, it's hard in this position. I want your cock down my throat". Your pleas get dirtier and dirtier. 

You see Dean's cock twitch as you beg. "One hand," he says, "where's your keys?" 

Your head motions to your jeans. You watch him as he moves off the bed to grab them. 

He comes over back beside you with the keys. 

"Left," you tell him. "I'm left handed." 

He nods, his eyes on your lips as you licked them in anticipation. He seems to remember that was the hand you used during your previous encounter.  

He unlatches your left hand and you grab his cock quickly, pumping and stroking.  You gaze hungrily at the pre cum dripping out and move your mouth to lap it up.

"Mmmm fuuuck" you moan. 

Dean thrusts his cock in your mouth. A moan escapes his lips, "Fuck, Y/N." 

You roll on your right side, pulling at his cock so he'll join you on the bed. You wriggle down as far as you can get, leaning over his cock. 

You turn, trying to make your arm more comfortable, and soon you had Dean on his back with you straddling him. His hard cock was deep inside your soaking wet pussy. 

"You like my cock that much y/n?" he groans. His eyes were closed as you slowly moved up and down his shaft. 

You nod, moving your hand up his chest, tweaking his nipples. He growls slightly,  biting his lip.  You move your mouth to his and capture his lips in yours, sucking and biting as you probe your tongue into him. 

"Fuck baby, you really are a little slut, aren't you?" he breaths, his arms wrapping around you. 

"Mmhmm, " you moan, running your hand down his bicep, tickling him.  "You could say that." 

You grab the sensitive spot on his bicep squeezing and yanking it above his head. You struggle with his wrist, pushing it to the empty cuff on the bed. before he knew what you were doing his wrist was clasped in the cuff. 

Dean growls, his eyes turn black. 

You grab the keys from the bedside table, unlocking yourself. 

"Well,  I have to say, that was easier than I thought." you smirk, still on Dean's cock. It pulses in you making you gasp. 

You grab his other arm and attach him to the bed. 

"Really Sweetheart? You're prostituting yourself for a bounty?" Dean snarls. 

You pull yourself off his shaft, grabbing his red button down from the floor and put it on. You grab your phone out of your jacket pocket, texting Sam your coordinates. Looking at the clock next to the bed you know it's going to be a few hours before the younger Winchester will arrive. 

Dean was growling and thrashing against his cuffs. 

"Oh Hon, those are way more effective on you than they are on me," you say. 

You pace at the end of the bed, eyeing the elder Winchester.  His chest was heaving. It drew your eyes to the anti possession tattoo. The tattoo that was useless since he was a demon. Your eyes moved down, skimming past his stomach to his still hard cock. 

Dean was watching you look at him. "like what you see," he breathed, his voice a mixture of hatred and lust. 

You had to admit, demon Dean being tied to a bed, sprawled out naked was a turn on. If he could do what he wanted when he had you tied up,  why couldn't you do the same? 

You move towards the bed, laying your hands on his legs to keep them still. he was easy to control with the demon trap cuffs. 

You move between his legs, meeting his eyes over his hard dick. His tongue was between his teeth, his breathing was ragged. 

"Like what you see?" you mocked. You lick a long line from his balls to the tip of his cock. 

Dean watches every move you make, which was making you wet again. You take him in your mouth, stroking him with your hand, your tongue dancing over him. Your other hand grabbed his balls. 

His hips thrust towards your mouth, but you grabbed his hips and push him into the mattress.  

"Naughty boy, Winchester," you hiss. You move up his body,  straddling his legs once again. 

He smirked. "Can't get enough of my cock, whore?" 

"Apparently not," you reply. You grab his hard member and line it up to your hole. 

The demon held his breath in anticipation. 

Instead of coming down his cock to ride it, you rub the head against your folds. his pre cum mixes with your juices, so when you reach your clit with it he was super slick. You throw your head back as you rub him against your sensitive bud, grinding hard against him. 

Your swollen sex is throbbing and you need to cum again. You suddenly move his cock towards your sopping hole and grind down. 

Dean moaned and yelled at the same time, not expecting the friction. 

You started grinding on him, needing to feel his pelvis on your clit. He obliged by shifting his hips up. 

"Fuck, you're so wet," he moans. he was writhing against the handcuffs. 

You brace yourself with your hands on his chest, moving forward slightly.  He bites at your neck, trying to draw blood.

Your hand slaps his face as you glare at him.   "No," you grab his face and kis him hard, biting his tongue. Pulling back you say "Not if you want me to let you cum". 

Dean grinds against you, his pelvis moving hard against your clit. You run your hand through his hair, pulling his head to your breasts, relishing the soft nips he gives you. His lips eventually find your nipple, sucking it in and biting it. Gently at first, then harder as his hips thrust up. Your orgasm crashes through you. You come undone, grinding and writhing over him. Moaning his name, gods name, and fuck all at once. 

Once you you came down you slowly move off of him.

Dean whines. "hey,  I did as you said. Are are you leaving me........."

You capture his hard,slick dick in your mouth. your cheeks hollow as you suck him in. 

"fuck, y/n!" the demon screams. 

You continue pumping his cock, your mouth sucking him down. Then you move forward, needing to feel him down your throat. 

"Fuck, I'm going to...." with that the Winchester demon starts cumming down your throat.  His hotnseed spills into your mouth. It was a lot, but you gobbled it up hungrily.  

Once he finishes you pull away, kneeling on the bed you look down at him. He was a  sweating, glistening,  panting mess. you smirk. 

"what?" he scowls. He was still panting. 

"It's weird, even as a demon you had the courtesy to tell me you were ready to shoot in my mouth." you deliberately said it as raunchy as possible. 

His green eyes looked into Y/E/C ones. "There's some courtesies you want to afford the slut who's sucking your cock." he grins at you. 

Dean's eyes move down his own naked body. "How are you going to explain this to Sammy?" 

You move to the side of the bed, your hand trailing up his chest. "I had to fuck you to get you chained. Luckily demon Dean let's his little head think for him as much as regular Dean does." 

You take off his shirt,  laying it across his already hardening cock and went to get dressed. 

****************************


End file.
